Electronic control of fuel systems on an engine generally provide a determined amount of fuel to the engine in response to a desired and an actual engine speed. In one embodiment, the engine may have an associated turbocharger. When the load on the engine is quickly removed, an engine overspeed or turbo surge may result. That is, when the load is removed suddenly from the engine, the engine may rapidly accelerate above the desired engine speed. The speed of the engine and the turbocharger may begin to surge uncontrollably. Current fuel control systems may be unable to stabilize the engine speed, in part, because of the sudden and significant difference between the desired and actual engine speed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.